


The Sorting of Harry Potter (or Why Draco can't stop eyeballing Harry)

by whitephoenixes



Series: Oblivate! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitephoenixes/pseuds/whitephoenixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sorting of Harry Potter, as told by Draco Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting of Harry Potter (or Why Draco can't stop eyeballing Harry)

**Author's Note:**

> Random much? Part of the little 'universe' I've started with _Obliviate_

**Title:** The Sorting of Harry Potter (or Why Draco can't stop eyeballing Harry)  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairing:** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy  
 **Summary:** The sorting of Harry Potter, as told by Draco Malfoy  
 **Word Count** 1012  
 **Author's Notes:** Random much? Part of the little 'universe' I've started with _Obliviate_  
 **Registered purchases?:** None

 **Challenge 100: First Day** @[](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/profile)[ **hh_writersblock**](http://hh-writersblock.livejournal.com/)  
   
Draco Malfoy went through his sorting with an air of nonchalance. His father, Lucius Malfoy, one of the men that sat on the Board of Governors at Hogwarts had already told him all about it while describing Hogwarts. However, it had not detracted from the sheer wonderment that enveloped him the moment he had stepped into the Great Hall and viewed the enchanted ceiling in person.  
   
He was secure in the knowledge of being sorted into Slytherin. After all, all Malfoys have been sorted into the noble house as far as the written records have gone. He had strode confidently to the stool when Professor McGonagall called his name, and smirked when the hat shouted "Slytherin!" barely moments after it touched his head. He sniffed in disgust as he walked to the Slytherin table, eyeing one Ron Weasley who had been convinced moments ago of having to fight a troll.  
   
The blond boy did not pay much attention until "Potter, Harry!" was called. Then, his head snapped up, and he turned to look at the boy that he had tried to make friends with, first at Madam Malkin's and later on the train. The small boy, with his head of messy black hair and startlingly green eyes had intrigued him the moment they met. Harry had reminded him of another boy he had met when he was way younger, back when things were much simpler, when his father would bring him to the Muggle world for their _father-son_ time. He had been puzzled (and rather teary) when, upon their second visit to the park in Surrey, the boy had not been there. In fact, when he had finally found the small boy again, he had acted as though as he did not remember Draco. It had hurt Draco more than he cared to admit, and even now, he wondered what happened to the nervous boy he met.  
   
He supposed Harry, who bore an uncanny resemblance to the other Harry he had met, reminded him of his lost friend. However, he knew that the other Harry had not been a wizard. In fact, the small boy had been in awe the first time he saw Father cast a spell to remove the mud from his jeans. For a moment, Draco wondered if Harry Potter was the Harry he had met in Surrey. He pushed that thought away. Uncle Severus had always told him that _Potter_ was most likely living like a prince in some Wizarding household. Still, he wondered a little. What exactly had happened to _his_ Harry? Father told him that it could be that Harry's relatives had prevented the small boy from meeting them again, and Draco had to agree. He had noticed that Harry had been unnaturally thin for his age, and the boy had looked rather twitchy when he first met, as though as he was afraid of Father. Then Harry had disappeared from the park, and Draco had been inconsolable for many days. It was only when Father had told him that he would meet Harry again if it was meant to be that he had calmed down.  
   
He watched, along with everyone else, wondering where the Boy-who-Lived would be placed. He hoped that the brunette would be placed in Slytherin, where he could at least try to be friends with him again. Despite Harry being a half-blood, Draco found himself drawn to the boy.  
   
Father told him that it would be best to have Harry as an ally. Privately, when they were sure that Father's friends were not around, Mother and Father had told him that they wanted to leave the Dark Lord and go neutral. His parents had explained to him then that Father had joined the Dark Lord when he was a young teenager, only slightly older than Draco was. Father explained that later, during the War, he had seen for himself what a monster the Dark Lord was when he was ordered to kill children. Draco had blanched at that, and had asked Father whether he would ever hurt him. Father had sat him down then, and told him in no uncertain terms that he would never hurt him or Mother, which was why he was leaving the Dark Lord as soon as he was able to. Draco had been reassured then, and had smiled happily when his parents gathered him one of their rare hugs.  
   
 _What is taking so long?_ He wondered petulantly. This had to be one of the longest sortings he had seen so far. Draco scowled at the hat, as though as by doing that, it would hurry along and deliver the results to the rest of the school. He was hungry! And he wanted to know where exactly Harry would end up in.  
   
Then the hat twitched. All eyes fell onto the ancient object, Draco included. The seam split open, the hall seemed to take a collective breath… then, "Gryffindor!"  
   
The table furthest from Slytherin burst out into loud cheers. Draco let out a sad sigh, not that he would ever admit that, and looked around him. The rest of his house seemed rather despondent as well. He would write to Father about this, to tell him about his sorting, as well as Har-no, Potter's sorting. Already, he knew that he would try to get Potter's attention as much as possible in the 7 years he would spend at Hogwarts. The scrawny boy was an enigma Draco would like to solve. Besides, he needed the boy as an ally at the very least. Father had told him before they left the Manor that having the Boy-Who-Lived as an ally would make it much easier for the older Malfoy to breakaway from the Dark Lord's ranks.  
   
He shot a glare at the back of Potter's head. Potter was already talking animatedly with Weasley of all people! He sniffed. _Just wait and see!_ He thought, _you'll become my friend soon enough, Potter._  
   
Later, when they look back at their years in Hogwarts, Draco would laugh at how naïve he had been.

 

_Fin_

 


End file.
